


Ray and Shannie

by That_Quirky_Character



Category: XOXO (2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Quirky_Character/pseuds/That_Quirky_Character
Summary: After their final night together at XOXO, Shannie moves to New York for her job while Ray stays behind in California to finish school. This details their lives as Shannie leaves, three months later, seven months later, and finally one year later. Will they stay together or will the 2,000 mile strain be too much for their relationship?





	Ray and Shannie

Ray and Shannie  
(A/N) Well, I’m really late to the party but I just watched XOXO today and was devastated that there was absolutely zero fanfiction for it, so I guess it’s all up to me. Anyways, Ray and Shannie tore at my fragile heartstrings so here is how I think their relationship went from when XOXO ended to when their year of separation was over. Anyways, if anyone is reading this, hope you enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TWO DAYS AFTER XOXO  
Ray found himself staring at Shannie’s packed suitcases, lined up at the door. He couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat. All he could hear was his words while they were trapped in that goddamn sewer tunnel, disgusting and smelly and icky but together. “Fuck it, we are going to be okay,” he’d said, and it rang in his ears over and over again. She was moving to New York. He was stuck here in California. Of course it wasn’t going to be okay.

It just hurt too much to let himself believe it.

Shannie walked in from the bedroom, a backpack swung over her shoulder. “I think I’m ready,” she said, giving him a smile. It tugged on the edges of her mouth, but there were tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes looked tired.

“Well, let’s get going.” He made no move to leave. There was an urgent need to say something else, anything else. To prolong their togetherness before he knew they would be over, forever. “Shannie, I, I guess we should make this final, maybe…”

She shook her head violently, the tearstains on her cheeks became rivers again, filling with salty water as she wiped her eyes. “Ray, just, just don’t! Don’t say it, please. I know this… this relationship is probably not going to last, but don’t say it. Don’t make it definite. Please.”

His heart ached. Knowing it was probably his last chance to do so, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. “Okay,” he whispered, and there was nothing more either of them could think to say.

Outside, Ray started his car and Shannie climbed into the passenger seat. Her suitcases were loaded into the trunk and her backpack sat by her feet. For the first time since Ray had known her, she did not turn on the radio. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was all she could do not to cry even more.

The brunet swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and drove out of the parking lot, one hand clasped firmly around Shannie’s, dreading the moment when he would finally have to let go.

The drive to the airport was an hour at best, and it had always seemed longer due to traffic. But today, Ray could’ve sworn he got there in record time. He helped Shannie get all of her bags out of the trunk, and then stood there awkwardly.

“Are you going to be able to carry all of these?”

“I’ll figure it out.” 

“Shannie, don’t forget to facetime me when you get there.”

Her first real smile of the day. “I won’t.” 

His hand was on the car door handle. His heart was on the pavement, glowing and beating in all that blackness. “Bye.”

Shannie turned around, only a few feet away from the door. No amount of makeup had been able to cover the dark circles under her eyes and the redness of her nose. She bit her lip. “Goodbye.”

The rotating door pushed her in, the car door slammed outside. She afforded one last glance through the glass and saw the tires turning as Ray’s car rolled out of the drop off lane. Her words from the sewer tunnel had been haunting her too. “I’ve never known what to do without you, Ray.” 

Now she was alone. In the middle of the airport baggage check line, she let go of her stuff and crossed her arms, hugging herself close. She didn’t let go, didn’t move, until it was her turn to go up. 

THREE MONTHS AFTER XOXO  
Shannie’s new apartment was pretty much all yellow and light blue. The walls seemed to reflect sunlight, bouncing it off in all directions and giving it a much cheerier feeling than Shannie herself was capable of.

The city was beautiful, as she had expected. And her new job was amazing, which was the only reason she didn’t pass it by when it had been offered to her. The pain of parting with Ray had eased slightly, relaxing its relentless grip on her still attached heart. But it wasn’t gone, it couldn’t be shaken off. It clung to her soul with sticky, greedy fingers and refused to slide away. Time could only do so much.

Currently, staring out the window of her bedroom, she had nothing to do. It was Saturday, and for once she didn’t have the urge to run out that night and party. Sure, she had new friends. There was this one girl named Lila who would be ecstatic to go out with her, and Jenna was nice enough, but… The drive was just gone. The spark that made her want to go skinny dipping at night or jump into sewer tunnels to get into a concert had flickered out. 

Whenever she thought about it, the only explanation she had was a rather dramatic opinion. My heart is too heavy, she decided, it’s weighted down and sunk in the river, and it’ll never float again. 

When familiar tears welled up in her eyes, and the brick wall outside her window got too blurry to see, she wiped them with her fist and pulled out her phone.

Ray’s number was still the last one she’d dialed, and she pressed it again, hoping he’d pick up.

Several rings later, he answered. “Hello? Sorry, I’m driving, didn’t look at caller ID.”

“Ray, it’s me, Sha- “

“Shannie? Hi! How are things?” It had been a couple of weeks since they talked, but it felt like forever.

“I’m okay. The job’s nice, the people are nice. Everything’s okay, I guess. What about you?”

“I’m doing well in school. Gonna finish this year off well, I’m telling you Shannie, I’m gonna do it.”

“I know you are.” She found herself smiling. “Outside of school, how’s life? You know, sports, music.” She clasped her hands together tightly, “Girls?”

Ray gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. “You remember what you said in that horrible tunnel at XOXO?”

“What did I say?” She cocked her head even though she knew he couldn’t see her.

“You said, you made me promise, “no girls.” And Shannie, I swear to you, I haven’t broken that promise.”

The shackles around her heart loosened a little. The lump in her throat softened, allowed her to speak. “Neither have I.”

There was a gentle pause, not awkward or sad, just there. Ray spoke first. “So what are you doing all alone on a Saturday afternoon? Don’t you have a bar to go to or friends to be with? This isn’t like you at all,” he said, dragging out the last words sarcastically, but there was a ring of truth to them.

The lump solidified a little. “I don’t feel like it.”

“Since when?” Ray asked, although he knew exactly.

“Since, since…” she floundered, unable to form her thoughts into a coherent sentence. “I guess I’m just scared that if I start going out, living life like I used to, that I’ll slip further away from you. That I’ll lose you forever!” She almost started crying, but the tears just wouldn’t come. Maybe she’d used them all up. But now that she’d said it, she felt a thousand pounds lighter.

Ray shook his head, took a second to remember she couldn’t see him, and spoke. “Shannie, no. No, no, no, no, no!”

His sharpness startled her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you can’t limit yourself like this! Shannie, babe, I fell in love with you because of how courageous and strong and stubborn and fun you are. The last thing I want to do is be the reason you’re no longer yourself.”

She didn’t have anything to add. Before she thought of something, Ray started again. “Shannie, if I’m causing you all this trouble, maybe it’s for the best if we- “

“No!” Her breath was quick and fast and as heavy as her heart. “I wouldn’t let you say it then, and I’m not letting you say it now!”

Over 2,000 miles away, Ray’s shoulders sagged in relief. No matter what he told himself, he wasn’t strong enough to let go of their relationship either. The feeling was audible as he whispered, “Okay. I won’t. We’re not over, Shan.”

The blonde closed her curtains furiously and laid back against the bed. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. But you have to promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“That tonight you’re going to call up one of your girlfriends and go to a bar and hang out and laugh and dance until you can barely move. And that you’ll stop hiding in your goddamn apartment and go out and actually live.”

The grin cracked her lips open. “I promise.” A gulp of clean, fresh, air. “I promise.” 

Neither of them said a word for a long time after that, just listened to the other’s breathing. Ray was almost back home, and Shannie was debating whether to call Lila or Jenna. 

He spoke first. A final remark. “I love you.”

Shannie let out a deep breath as the air conditioning kicked in. “I love you too.”

Once she hung up, Shannie felt her heart slowly bobbing to the surface. Maybe it wasn’t weighted down forever after all. 

She texted Lila, letting the smile rise slowly to her lips. Hey, wanna go out tonight?

She didn’t have to wait long for the reply. I know just the place. ;)

SEVEN MONTHS AFTER XOXO

Ray had just finished taking a shower when he heard the knock. Quickly throwing on shorts and a t-shirt, he raced to the door and yelled “Who is it?”

In a sing-song voice that Ray hadn’t heard since XOXO, Shannie said, “It’s meee!”

He didn’t need any more convincing to throw open the door and scoop her up in his arms. 

“Shannie, baby, how? I didn’t think you could visit me…”

“My boss is nice.” She gasped, leaning in for a kiss. “Said he was in a long-distance relationship himself once. I guess he sympathized.” Another kiss.

“Thank god,” Ray moaned, lifting her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was face to face with him. 

When they were both too out of breath to kiss again, the door still wide open, Ray put her down. He closed the door and stared into Shannie’s gorgeous brown eyes. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He lead her into their old bedroom, and pulled her down next to him. She gazed up, laying her head on his lap. It was true. He’d spent time with his friends, gone out to a few places, trying to keep his promise to her that he’d put himself out there. Somewhere, in between his schoolwork and being more daring, he’d sensed the push of their separation. The gaping hole at his side where she always used to be. It gnawed on him. But what scared him the most was that he’d found himself slowly getting used to it.

Brushing aside his thoughts, he stroked her hair. “How’s life in the big city, besides the nice boss? Which is kind of a rarity.”

She giggled. “It’s pretty good. I’ve gone out with my new friends, Lila and Jenna, a lot. There’s this really cool place just a few blocks away from my apartment, you’ll love it. We’ve only gone there twice, but each time has been a-maz-ing! How’s life here?”

“I’ve hung out with the guys enough, focused on school.” He paused, then felt the need to add, “It isn’t the same without you though.” Hesitation stuttered on the last word.

“What’s wrong?” Shannie’s heart fluttered. She feared the worst, she had every reason to. But Ray shook his head.

“It scares me, Shan.”

“What does?”

“That every day I spend away from you, I feel like I’m slipping farther away, that maybe, maybe I’m getting used to it. I’m scared of that spark- our spark- fading away.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand, seeing no reason to lie and say she felt any differently. “I guess, over all the time we’ve been apart, we’ve sort of been broken up. I know I never let you say it, never let it be definite, but I guess it was. I know it’s not over yet, maybe it will be permanent.” She looked down at the carpet. “But for what it’s worth, I’m still scared of that happening too. I feel it too.”

Ray squeezed her hand tightly, and caressed her cheek. Her eyes fell into his. He changed the subject. “How long do you have to stay here?”

She swallowed. “Two days. Today and tomorrow. Then I have to head back.”

He hopped up and off the bed, scooping Shannie up bridal style and carrying her out of the bedroom. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to make the most of it.” 

The sound of her laughter echoed around the apartment, and Ray realized how empty it had felt without her. 

“How about we go get ice cream? Huh?” He nuzzled his nose against hers. “Together.” He dragged it out, tasting it, as soft and sweet as powdered sugar.

“That sounds great,” she murmured, and he gently set her down. 

She flounced out the door, pulling him behind her like she always had. “It’s absolutely marvelous!” She whooped, spinning around and around and dizzily collapsing into him before cracking up. “Let’s go!”

Ray hugged her close for a moment, feeling alive in a way that he hadn’t ever since she left. The energy that had laid dormant in him stirred and sprung to life, and together they tore out of the apartment building and ran down the street. 

Sure, her visit was brief, and soon they would be back to facetiming and calling occasionally, worrying about losing the other, while trying to balance their normal lives as well, but for now, temporarily, everything was perfect. 

And as they bounded down the sidewalk, Ray tried hard to focus on that and not the lonely months ahead.

ONE YEAR AFTER XOXO  
Shannie had just arrived home, and was setting up to facetime Ray so she could congratulate him on finishing school when she heard the knock.

For a second, there was just confusion. It couldn’t be Lila or Jenna, or even her new friend Matt, they were all busy tonight. A faint hope crossed her mind but she silenced it; ever since her visit five months ago she and Ray had grown farther apart than ever. They rarely talked, and when they did they never seemed to have much to say. 

The worst part was that it didn’t hurt as much. There was certainly still a little sadness, but not the heart-wrenching grief of before. But whenever she tried to reassure herself that they were still good, that they were still together, she couldn’t help but feel like she was emphasizing her feelings. And then she would try to tell herself she wasn’t, and it was all just a very lonely cycle.

Wrapping her purple sweater tighter around herself, she flung open the door. Shock registered on her face before anything else.

Ray’s face grinned back up at her. “You know, Shan, you really should check and see who it is before you just open the door like that. It could have been anyone-“ He said teasingly.

She kissed him before he could finish. And when he tried to speak again, she cut him off with another kiss. 

“I honestly didn’t think you’d come.” It was the truth. “I thought maybe we were over for good.”

Ray pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “If you still want me here, I’m not going to leave.’

“Of course I do,” she said, surprising herself at how fast the words came rushing out. “I never want to do that again.”

“Do what?” The door was closed behind him, and his two suitcases were knocked over onto the floor.

“Have 2,000 miles separating us and knowing that we’d inevitably break up and sort of breaking up and then kind of getting back together and not knowing what’s really happening- oh!”

Ray grasped her and pulled her up onto his chest and atop the couch. She melted into him, realizing for the first time in the past year that they would truly stay together.

“We made it,” she whispered finally. “I mean, it wasn’t easy or smooth, but,”

“We did it,” Ray finished for her, and folded her palm into his. He kissed her forehead again, brushing aside a few strands of her hair. “Now, I assume you still want me to move in with you, so I kinda brought all my stuff…” He gestured to the toppled over suitcases.

She giggled. “I don’t just want you to move in with me, I never want you to leave again, ever! Ever, ever, ever!” 

He wrinkled his nose. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who left in the first place.”

“Hmm, you’re right. But how about we just agree to stay together, for-ever!”

Ray wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo. Warmth blossomed in his chest as he realized that he didn’t have to worry about saying goodbye again, or that their spark would flicker out and everything they had would be lost. He didn’t have to worry about that at all anymore. Because it wouldn’t happen.

“I think that’s a lovely idea.” He kissed her gently, caressing her cheek, grateful that it wasn’t to help halt the flow of her tears. The year had been long and hard and rocky, and maybe they’d even lost each other somewhere in there, but it didn’t matter. Because here they were again. No more crying. No more pain. 

Just blissful peace. No, he corrected himself, blissful love. 

Shannie wiggled her way out of his grip, and heaved up one of his suitcases. “Jesus Ray, what do you have in here? Bricks?”

“It’s not that heavy! Here, let me help.”

He rolled both suitcases into the bedroom, but before she could unzip either of them, he pinned here against the bed.

“Now, where were we?”

“I believe you were promising me that we’d never leave each other again,” she smirked.

“Shannie, I’ve missed you so much,” he kissed her and pulled her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you sooo much too! But Ray, this is only the beginning.”

He smiled at her. “And there’s so much more to come.”

“Ups and downs, high and lows,” she rolled her eyes. “But seriously, after this past year, I think we can survive just about anything.”

“I agree,” he said, and the couple lay intertwined on the bedspread, not letting go. “Now how about I take you out to dinner tonight? There’s got to be a few good restaurants around here somewhere.”

“I’ll tell you what, I navigate, you drive, and there’s this great Italian place fifteen minutes or so away.”

“Deal,” Ray leaned in for a kiss. 

They got in his car, and she turned on the radio.

“Shannie and Ray, out on an adventure!” Shannie sang, in the same voice she had used before they entered that sewer at XOXO. One year later, Ray wanted nothing more than to hear it for the rest of his life.

As Shannie and Ray drove down the crowded streets of New York City, holding hands and simply enjoying being reunited, Ethan Shaw played on the radio.


End file.
